The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher
Synopsis Sterling Archer and Bob Belcher are gonna stop Kamen Rider Blue Flare, Cyclone Dopant, Heat Dopant, Luna Dopant and Trigger Dopant. Transcript *(This movie begins with Kamen Rider Blue Flare, Cyclone Dopant, Heat Dopant, Luna Dopant and Trigger Dopant) ---- *'Xander Crews': Guys, why did Kamen Rider Blue Flare, Cyclone Dopant, Heat Dopant, Luna Dopant and Trigger Dopant came to Bob's Burgers Dimension? *'Sterling Archer': Oh, I'll tell you why. With this flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Kamen Rider Blue Flare': We've got to think of something interesting. Everyone. I've got our goal. *'Luna Dopant': Where? *'Kamen Rider Blue Flare': Bob's Burgers Dimension! *(Flashback ended) *'Xander Crews': So Kamen Rider Blue Flare along with Cyclone Dopant, Heat Dopant, Luna Dopant and Trigger Dopant to take over Bob's Burgers Dimension? *'Sterling Archer': That's right. ---- *'Teddy (Bob's Burgers)': Now, time to eat the Grilled Cheese Burger. (Eating Grilled Cheese Burger in Cyril Figgis' Face) *'Cyril Figgis': Teddy (Bob's Burgers), I'm gonna get you! *'Teddy (Bob's Burgers)': AHHHHHHHH! (Runing away From Cyril Figgis) *'Bob': Oh, Teddy (Bob's Burgers). *'Sterling Archer': Cyril. *(Bob, Linda, Sterling Archer and Lana Kane Laughs) *(Bob, Linda, Sterling Archer and Lana Kane have stopped laughing) *(Bob, Linda, Sterling Archer and Lana Kane Laughs) *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher' Secret Ending *(At Citieville) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Citieville to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Sterling Archer and Bob Blecher became bestest friends. Gallery Kamen Rider Eternal.png|Kamen Rider Blue Flare Kamen rider eternal and never by dynamiteboom12345 d328sed-350t.jpg|Trigger Dopant, Luna Dopant, Cyclone Dopany, Heat Dopant and Metal Dopant 26episodes.jpg|T2 Gaia Memories Pizza-Burger-683x460.jpeg|Pizza Burger S01e10 153.jpg|Sterling Archer shows Bob Blecher a picture of Jimmy Presto eating a burger Bob's Burgers Couch Gag.png|The Eat My Short Ribs Burger Unikitty s emoticlones by totodile007 dbyxwcv-pre.jpg|Angry Kitty, Love Kitty, Bored Kitty and Sad Kitty Lego-Unikitty-series-1-Queasy-Kitty.jpg|Queasy Kitty Kamen rider chronicle dlc gashacon driver sketch.jpg Flying Submarine.jpg|Flying Submarine Rabbid and Small Robot Servant.jpg|Small Robot Servant Rabbids Invasion Season 4.jpg|Tazan Rabbid, Archer Rabbid, Princess Rabbid and Sausage Rabbid 73c57f52482e4f8cb78008c9d6071e4a 1280X720.jpg|King Rabbid 3bedb90c-7c80-4b8c-92af-772783080f21.jpg|Butler Rabbid 1673431a-a5a2-4d2e-ae07-5bfb58545868.jpg|Security Guard Rabbid B467748d2e5b98eda8649b9a43291fe1.jpg|Royal Knight Rabbid Daredevil Rabbid.jpg|Daredevil Rabbid Excalirabbid.jpg|Excalirabbid Exercise Rabbids.jpg|Exercise Rabbids MV5BMjMwNjMwNDQxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA5OTkxMDI@. V1 .jpg|Chef Rabbid Nexus2cee maxresdefault.jpg|Nurse Rabbid Rabbids-221-16x9.jpg|Astronaut Rabbid Romain-boncens-rabbids-junk3.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid and Pilot Rabbids Sheriff Rabbid.jpg|Sheriff Rabbid 4880848e8fd68e3a5 w.jpg|Nerdy Rabbid 27567865.jpg|Genius Rabbid Tumblr obx9bt9pAv1rly6tlo1 1280.jpg|Rabbid Elite, Girl Rabbid, Glow Rabbid and Rabbid Elvis Alpine Adventure, Canyon Cross and Holiday Hijinks.jpg|Stewardess Rabbid, Reindeer Rabbid and Santa Rabbid Bunny fisher by superfoxdeer dbmlxys-fullview.jpg|Bunny Fisher Cat Rabbids.jpg|Cat Rabbids Sailor Rabbid and Navy Captain Rabbid.jpg|Sailor Rabbid and Navy Captain Rabbid 9801b9d3-php3qwdoz.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Rabbid and John Watson Rabbid 400x230 les-lapins-cretins-invasion-s03e57 5c35665770712.jpg|Janitor Rabbid LLC EP422 SH031 sRGB.jpg|Cupid Rabbid LLC EP405 SH080 sRGB.jpg|Ballerina Rabbids MM7f.jpg|Cop Rabbid Wallpaper raving rabbids travel in time 04 1920x1080.jpg|Napoleon Rabbid and Pharaoh Rabbid 120216 lapin cretin mecano.jpg|Mechanic Rabbid Rabbids-go-home-review-banner.jpg|The Rabbid Brass Band (Henry Horn, Otto Tuba, Quinten Drum, and Dave Clarinet) Wanted.jpg|Detective Rabbid 150109.jpg|Construction Rabbid Tumblr inline pms2zlQHeL1rau6zr 500.png|Rabbid Clown Tumblr inline pms2lzFMzR1rau6zr 500.png|Viking Rabbids Disco Stu Rabbid.jpg|Disco Stu Rabbid Rabbids rumble character card 7.jpg|Busby Rabbids rumble character card 8.jpg|Spotz Rabbidsrumble 437951b.jpg|Gwadiataah Rabbids-rumble-3ds-screenshots-8.jpg|Minaah Rabbids-rumble-3ds-screenshots-10.jpg|Fwankie Liberty Rabbid.jpg|Liberty Rabbid Rock rabbid.jpg|Rock Rabbids Ken bunny.jpg|Ken Bunny Wlver.PNG|Wolverabbid Raybid.jpg|Raybid Mario rabbids princess daisy and rabbid daisy by ezio1 3 dbwoy7v-pre.jpg|Rabbid Daisy Mario rabbids princess rosalina rabbid rosalia by ezio1 3 dbwoy8j-pre.jpg|Rabbid Rosalia Mario rabbids mallow and rabbid mallow by ezio1 3 dbwoyaa-pre.jpg|Rabbid Mallow Mario rabbids geno and rabbid geno by ezio1 3 dbwoyar-pre.jpg|Rabbid Geno Mario rabbids birdo and rabbid birdo by ezio1 3 dceyixp-pre.jpg|Rabbid Birdo Mario rabbids e gadd and rabbid e gadd by ezio1 3 dcer8kt-pre.jpg|Rabbid E. Gadd Mario rabbids vivian and rabbid vivian by ezio1 3 dcer8ln-pre.jpg|Rabbid Vivian Mario rabbids prince peasley and rabbid peasley by ezio1 3 dcer8ny-pre.jpg|Rabbid Peasley Mario rabbids pauline and rabbid pauline by ezio1 3 dcer8mx-pre.jpg|Rabbid Pauline Mario rabbids captain syrup and rabbid syrup by ezio1 3 dcer8ps-pre.jpg|Rabbid Syrup MRKB Screenshot DLC2 UltraCha Explo 1508193832.jpeg|Gold Rabbid Toad MRKB Rabbid Cranky Stats.png|Rabbid Cranky Mario rabbids diddy kong and rabbid diddy by ezio1 3 dceyf3u-pre.jpg|Rabbid Diddy Mario rabbids dixie kong and rabbid dixie by ezio1 3 dceyf5r-pre.jpg|Rabbid Dixie Mario rabbids funky kong and rabbid funky by ezio1 3 dceyf6g-pre.jpg|Rabbid Funky Mario rabbids wrinkly kong and rabbid wrinkly by ezio1 3 dceyf7c-pre.jpg|Rannod Wrinkly Mario rabbids candy kong and rabbid candy by ezio1 3 dceyf8a-pre.jpg|Rabbid Candy Mario rabbids tiny kong and rabbid tiny by ezio1 3 dcf7rmy-pre.jpg|Rabbid Tiny Mario rabbids lanky kong and rabbid lanky by ezio1 3 dch83jz-pre.jpg|Rabbid Lanky Mario rabbids chunky kong and rabbid chunky by ezio1 3 dch83kv-pre.jpg|Rabbid Chunky Mario rabbids swanky kong and game rabbids by ezio1 3 dch83iz-pre.jpg|Rabbid Swanky DOB61EkWkAE9Q8d.jpg|Link Rabbid, Pikachu Rabbid, Samus Rabbid, Inkling Girl Rabbid and Kirby Rabbid Mario and sonic and rabbids kingdom forces by rrodriguez326 dbpumtr-pre.jpg|Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Tails, Rabbid Amy, Rabbid Knuckle and Rabbid Shadow Mario rabbids rayman and rabbid rayman by ezio1 3 dbwoyb7-pre.jpg|Rabbid Rayman Mario rabbids globox and rabbid globox by ezio1 3 dbwoyck-pre.jpg|Rabbid Globox Mario rabbids barbara and rabbid barbara by ezio1 3 dbwoydo-pre.jpg|Rabbid Barbara Mad Rabbidroid.jpg|Mad Rabbidroid Anti-Gravity Ray.jpg|Anti-Gravity Ray Three Rabbids with their Vehicles.jpg|Ring Float Fan and Skatefan D80e9to-a0a4f831-601f-46ab-abfa-00716e6454d0.png|Joker Dopant D80els9-263f2e8a-2643-47de-b31c-ef9aa58dfc82.png|Dang Dopant D805aud-264004a5-0724-4b5f-bfe8-0c267d45a2c2.png|Accel Dopant D7zwtro-9d95eb75-97bb-4290-9bc0-c9110b6ecc24.png|Eternal Dopant Turkey-burger-foreman-grill.jpg|Turkey Burger Award-Winning-Grilled-Cheese-Burgers.jpg|Grilled Cheese Burger Cheese-fries.jpg|Cheese Fries Slade and other villains TTG IA.png|Sinestro, Harley Quinn, General Zod, Soloman Grundy, Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Darkseid, The Penguin, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face and The Riddler Killer Croc redesign TeenTitansGO Wikia.png|Catwoman and Killer Croc DLkrSZFVAAUvkfJ.jpg|El Diablo D4078a2aa9ca3a30b1f506091e930a01.jpg|Captain Cold DqKEWqSU4AAWp2B.jpg|Lex Luthor Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1126.jpg|Rainbow Raider Category:Movies Category:Crossovers